1988
]] '']] '']] '']] is introduced in the ''DuckTales serial "Time is Money".]] Events *Walt Disney Computer Software is founded as a video game division of The Walt Disney Company. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 15 - The Brave Little Toaster (Hyperion Pictures) is released at the Sundance Film Festival. *February 12 - Shoot to Kill (Touchstone) *March 25 - The Fox and the Hound (re-release) *April 15 - Return to Snowy River *May 1 - Splash, Too ''(Touchstone) *June 22 - ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''(Touchstone) *July 15 - ''Bambi (re-release) *July 29 - Cocktail ''(Touchstone) *August 5 - ''The Rescue ''(Touchstone) *November 11 - ''Ernest Saves Christmas ''(Touchstone) *November 18 - ''Oliver & Company *December 21 - Beaches ''(Touchstone) Television *January 17 - ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh premieres on ABC *July 4 - Walt Disney World 4th of July Spectacular, an Independence Day special, is broadcast on television. *August 27 - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers airs its first episode as a preview on the Disney Channel *November 13 - Mickey's 60th Birthday airs on NBC *November 24 - DuckTales begins its second season with the 2-hour special episode "Time is Money" on NBC Theme park happenings *January 30 - IllumiNations debuts at EPCOT Center *April 10 - America Sings closes at Disneyland. *June 3 - The Norway pavilion opens at EPCOT Center. Video games *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Commodore 64) Books *''DuckTales: The Secret City Under the Sea'' VHS releases *February 5 - Benji the Hunted, Disney Sing Along Songs: You Can Fly! *October 4 ** Cinderella ** Alice in Wonderland ** Dumbo ** DuckTales: Masked Marauders, Daredevil Ducks, Fearless Fortune Hunters, and High-Flying Hero *November 1 - Mickey's Magical World, The Wind in the Willows *November 15 - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics Special Edition, Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs People Births *January 12 - Andrew Lawrence (voice actor) *January 15 - Skrillex (Musician, DJ, Singer) *February 19 - Miyu Irino (voice actor, singer) *February 20 - Rihanna (singer and actress) *March 27 - Brenda Song (actress and singer) *March 27 - Holliday Grainger (actress) *April 7 - Ed Speleers (English actor and producer) *April 10 - Haley Joel Osment (voice actor) *April 25 - Sara Paxton (actress and singer) *June 9 - Mae Whitman (voice actress) *July 12 - Christine Marie Cabanos (Voice actress and production assistant) *August 27 - Alexa Vega (actress and singer) *September 15 - Chelsea Kane (actress and singer) *October 3 - Lauren McKnight (actress) *October 10 - Rose McIver (actress) *November 15 - Zena Grey (actress) *December 14 - Vanessa Hudgens (actress and singer) * December 16 - Anna Popplewell (actress) *December 28 - Brenda Grate (actress) Deaths *April 1 - Jim Jordan (voice and radio actor) *April 29 - Andrew Cruickshank (Scottish supporting actor) *May 18 - Daws Butler (voice actor) *June 22 - Dennis Day (singer and radio, television and film actor) *July 22 - Larry Clemmons (voice actor, animator and story supervisor) *August 7 - Wilfred Jackson (animator, arranger, composer and director) *August 8 - Alan Napier (English actor) *August 17 - Jack Cutting (animator) *September 7 - Vivi Janiss (actress, former Ziegfeld girl and nightclub performer) *September 20 - Roy Kinnear (British character actor) *October 25 - Eric Larson (animator) *October 30 - T. Hee (animator, director and teacher) *December 8 - Anne Seymour (film and television character actress) *December 21 - Noreen Gammill (actress) Character debuts *June 22 - Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, The Toon Patrol, Judge Doom, Eddie Valiant, Dolores, Marvin Acme, R.K. Maroon, Lt. Santino *August 27 - Monterey Jack, Zipper, Gadget Hackwrench, Professor Norton Nimnul *November 18 - Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Rita, Fagin, Jenny, Georgette, Bill Sykes, Roscoe and DeSoto, Winston *November 24 - Bubba the Cave Duck, Tootsie the Triceratops 1988